Call of Duty: Homecoming
by ninapixie
Summary: 8 months after the World War III has ended the international fugitive called 'Volk' begins his long hidden plan with a terrorist Joseph Kony. In order to reveal their intentions as soon as they can and prevent another war, MacMillan and Overlord form a special ops team including Dunn, Frost and Sgt. Alice Monroe - Soap's fiancé .
1. Chapter 1

_USA - August, 2017_

Seeing Alice Monroe on the streets wouldn't make people think World War III has changed her, but it did. Though the war-time was problematic and devastating, during that period her devotion to the US Army managed to get her promoted twice to become known as Sgt. Monroe. The last drop was when she saved director MacMillan's life when a Russian sniper tried to assassinate him during a mission in England. Though she is in the US Army, MacMillan demanded from her captain to promote her for being 'dangerously good at what she does'. She never fought in the actual warfare during the World War but was one of and still is the best for undercover and 'special ops' missions.  
You would think that the end of the war and a peace treaty means at least a short break from the army life but Alice lost every reason to go back to normal life in post-war time.

She was sitting on a metal, somewhere rusty chair inside a psychiatrist office of the US military base in Texas. The walls were white without decorations, quite debilitating. She had enough of this room from the moment she walked in.

Alice was wearing tight dark jeans pulled inside black boots, a sleeveless white top and black shades on top of the head refraining long bangs from covering her face while the rest of her chocolate brown, wavy hair was let down too.  
At the other side of a wodden table a woman was sitting in a brown leather sofa, wearing a matching dark blue jacket and skirt, with a white shirt underneath. Her dirty blond hair was pulled up in a neat bun supported with a black clasp and on top of it all she was wearing the classiest Ray Ban diopter glasses.

„We may begin Sgt. Monroe," army psychiatrist Gina Richards started the recorder. „This is your 4th session, 8 months after the war. Do you see any progress along with them?"

„I don't think I will ever feel good while thinking of that period, but it's helping to cope with memories." Alice crossed her legs, slightly nervous.  
„And how do you cope with memories, regardless of the sessions?"  
„I do the things I enjoyed before. It seems to be the best way to forget what happened last year," she bite her lower lip and continued. „That's usually going to the beach, caring for my dog or meeting up with old friends."  
„And how long has it been since you've visited Great Britain?" Richards slowly started getting to the point of this session and Alice was aware of that.  
„A month." She dreadfully stared at Richards' raised eyebrow.  
„Where exactly in Britain?"  
„Scotland." Alice sighed, not prepared to deal with the obnoxious psychiatrist.  
„Have you seen Captain MacTavish's family then?"  
„They are the only reason I went there in first place." She went fully honest with her this time.  
„And have you visited captain's grave?" Richards shamelessly asked.  
Alice's answer was silence and Richards interpreted it the wrong way. The truth is, Alice had no interest of visiting the empty grave just because the inscription above it said 'Captain John MacTavish'. She rather wanted to know where his body ended up, but that was a whole other story.  
„Alright, that'll be enough," psychiatrist stopped the recorder and immediately started writing observations in her notebook before continuing. „I'm not going to lie to you, sergeant Monroe, but this is the outcome of our sessions. You are able to deal with deaths of all your victims unlike some other soldiers, changes in the world don't worry you much in this desperate post-war period, but the loss of Captain MacTavish is still holding on to you."  
„Okay," Alice mumbled and squirmed in the leather seat. „Now tell me something I don't know."  
„It's understandable that it's tough since you two were 'close', but people die. That's the one thing every soldier should be prepared for and full of understanding. Time to let go miss Monroe. Otherwise, problems like this might affect your job." She closed her notebook, took down her glasses and stared at Alice, waiting for a respond, almost excitingly.  
„First of all, I really don't get why you think it's that easy, when I was completely prepared to share my life with him," it was hurtful talking about what could have been especially to a lousy psychiatrist. „Second, I'm not an overly compassionate person but I ain't no insensitive and jaunt bitch. I care for others the way every soldier should. Heartbreaking memories like this one are what makes a great soldier – great."  
„So," Richards raised both of her eyebrows and glanced at Alice before taking more notes. „You believe you're a great soldier?"  
„Look, I have an important job to deal with today and no time for your stuck up bullshit, so you know what lady? Go to hell," induced and angry, Alice stood up and headed for the doors. „And yes, I believe I'm a damn great soldier." She confidently replied and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later Alice was already on a flight towards Al Jubail, Saudi Arabia. The small US Army plane was able to hold maximum of 10 people but along with her were 2 other soldiers all together placed in one cabin.  
The plane cabin had light silver walls and two medium windows with white frames. Each seat covered in nude covers had a small table where passengers could place their drinks, snacks and some necessary stuff that could fit in a hand bag.  
Both of guys were wearing white shirts and military pants and boots. Their only accessories were dog tags around their necks. In the meantime Alice changed from jeans to shorts and from boots to sneakers to feel more comfortable.  
One of the boys was playing a war game on his metallic blue tablet despite the warning from a pilot to turn off all electronics. The other was occasionally staring at Alice, hoping she will start the conversation first since he was obviously bored but too shy to start it himself. Luckily for him, she noticed it.  
„What unit are you?" Alice asked him, trying not to look through the window. She's always been afraid of heights.  
„Delta force," he almost whispered, interrupted by the game sounds. „It's a pleasure to work with you. I'm staff sergeant Derek Westbrook." He continued like he planned the whole sentence hours ago.  
„Pleasure is all mine," she smiled, aiming her stare at the other soldier. „And what about our gamer?"  
It took him few moments to realize they're both looking at him vigorously swinging his tablet around himself. He then awkwardly giggled and switched the game off.  
„You want to know my name or?" he glanced at both with a cynical smile. „Well I am the most sarcastic, humorous, romantic and completely badass refreshment every special ops needs. The one and only, corporal Dunn."  
„Never heard of ya." Derek commented as he smiled at Alice. He was also lying.  
„Well I've heard of me," Dunn stated leaving Frost confused. „You're Sgt. Monroe, right? I'm a big fan of your boyfriend. Well, I was before uhmm... You know."  
Smile on Alice's face slowly faded but she wasn't in the mood to feel bummed, forcing the smile back and nodding. Why the hell did everyone have to bring up John when they see her?!  
„Soap was a badass soldier. One of the best." Derek added.  
„Yeah, I mean, he totally didn't deserve to have his body left behind. He could've at least get a proper funereal, you know." Dunn rubbed his nose not aware of the bullshit he just fired.  
„Dude!" Derek almost shouted at him, worriedly glancing at Alice who completely lost her already fake smile.  
„I'm sorry." Dunn quietly said.  
She reminded herself of the time when Price called her and said what happened. Alice was devastated enough but knowing they weren't able to bring Soap's body back finished her off. Dunn was completely right.  
„Since we're working together for the next couple of weeks, you can call me Frost." Slightly annoyed by Dunn, he broke the silence.  
„So what is the insight of this mission? All I know is that there's a platform involved in the middle of Persian gulf and two dudes we have to get the info of." as he asked, Dunn checked the time on his tablet.  
„That's all I know too," Frost stated, playing with his dog tags. „Overlord will tell us everything once we get to Jubail."  
„I've heard there's a Russian involved," Dunn excitedly changed position in his seat. „Possibly some Ultranacionalist leftover."  
„Great. Like we haven't had enough of their bullshit last year." Frost thought of the war period, roughly reminding himself of the victims.  
„If Ultranacionalists are planning on making any kind of move, we have to act instantly because the last time we turned our backs for a second, it took only one bastard to start a world war." Alice added and concluded the conversation, leaving everyone impatient and eager to know what's waiting for them.  
During the next ten hours their plane landed on an airport in Munich and Istanbul, before taking a chopper from Riyadh that had to take them to Jubail. In that short period they already felt like they know each other for a long time mostly because of their war time stories and similar thoughts on the war itself.  
Chopper arrived in King Abdul-Aziz Naval Base at 6 AM. The sky was clear, pure blue with no clouds and the temperature was already very high. Jubail armed forces weren't in a hurry for any mission. Everyone seemed pretty calm and relaxed so Alice, Frost and Dunn concluded that the platform and the intel have nothing to do with Saudi Arabia at all.  
In front of the main building a familiar face was waiting for them. An unexpected one. While the boys immediatelly got interested in him, Alice was examing suspiciously peaceful surroundings.  
„What the hell are British Special Forces doing here?" Dunn almost shouted when he saw director MacMillan in front of them.  
„Finally getting ye wee children a decent job," MacMillan said with a strong Scottish accent and got Alice's attention. „When was the last time ye had some real action?"  
MacMillan was wearing beige trousers and a white shirt with long sleeves that made Dunn sweat even more just by looking at it. Only military addition MacMillan was wearing was an old hat he got as a present. By the look on his face no one would give him 54 years but much less than that. Actually, if it weren't for hardly grizzled hair Alice would've given him 40 years tops.  
„Mac?" she abashedly said, not hiding her smile.  
„Bonnie, I haven't seen ye for a while!" he spread his arms, walked towards her and hugged her like a friend would do.  
„Bonnie?!" Dunn confusedly looked at Frost.  
„It's a Scottish slang for beautiful. MacMillan's the reason why Monroe is Sgt. Monroe now," Frost pulled Dunn away from them and started whispering. „They're also this friendly because both of them were good with Captain Soap. He respected the director and so does Monroe. This might seem unprofessional, but no one minds since people know what bonds them."  
„What are you doing here?" Alice asked MacMillan.  
„I've started this mission with Overlord and I'm monitoring it for now," he put his right arm around her shoulders and headed inside of the main building, with Dunn and Frost following right behind. „This Naval base has located an unknown platform in the middle of Persian Gulf few weeks ago. They've sent two undercover scouts to check the situation, aw wired up of course. Everything was going well for the first few minutes and then bam! Both of them dead and the voice of our wanker Viktor Khristenko in the background ordering to sink the bodies."  
The main dark green building had four smaller and two larger doors for vehicles, boats and aircrafts that were placed inside. Not many soldiers were in there besides few engineers who were fixing a smaller boat.  
„Volk?! I thought he was captured by the US Army." Alice abashedly said, exchanging looks with Frost.  
„He was but there were some moles reported. Overlord is already working on that. Since almost everyone knows the Inner Circle did bullshit to Special Forces too, they called me in and demanded help unless I want them to get aw fisty cuffs, which I don't, by the way. I've had enough of wars in this life time," his laugh was interrupted by a tough cough but he easily continued. „This is where ye come in. We will equip ye with newest military diving suits and sea scooters, get ye on a chopper and throw out 10 miles away from the platform."  
MacMillan stopped in front of a large panel with pinned photos of Volk, dead scouts and the platform. In front of it was a desk full of documents related to the mission revealing it was a big oil platform that was closed 20 years ago because of an explosion under suspicious circumstances.  
„Sea scooters?" Dunn stared at MacMillan like a little child.  
„Aye. Peedy machines with strong propelers, small enough to approach the platform unnoticed by their radars."  
„And we need to get to the platform why? To capture Volk? He might have a whole army on that platform. It's enormous!" Frost slightly felt like rebelling against this mission because it seemed suicidal.  
„Volk already left the platform. I need ye to get the intel on him and one other person. There is a quick route to the office from the place where ye will get aboard, ye just need to be fast, agile and invisible. If we're lucky, ye'll be on that platform for less than 10 minutes."  
"How do you know that much about the inside of platform and where is what?" Frost asked, slightly confused.  
"Like ah said before, scouts were aw wired up, plus they had small cameras attached on their clothes. And aboot the intel in the office, that's only a pure guess." MacMillan winked at Alice.  
„We could pull that off actually," she commented while viewing the parts of the platform they need to pass to get to the office. „And who exactly is the other person?"  
„That's where it gets dafty," MacMillan uncovered a photo next to Volk and revealed the last and worst possible person they could expect. „Joseph Kony."


	3. Chapter 3

_Al Jubail – August, 2017_  
„THE Joseph Kony? Leader of Lord's Resistance Army, worldwide proclaimed terrorist, son of a bitch who abducted more than 50 thousand children to become child soldiers and slaves?" Frost abashedly stared at the photo of famous international criminal.  
„Let's not forget he proclaimed himself a spokeperson of god," Dunn sarcastically laughed. „Crazy bastard. I'd kill him on sight if I got the chance."  
„Oi, that's the attitude I expect from ye! This mission is just a tip of the iceberg and no one knows what waits for us in the next few weeks," MacMillan turned the panel on the clear side. „That office is a goldmine of info on Lord's Resistance Army and Ultranationalists. Even during the war there were rumors confirming their cooperation but no one wanted to get their hands boggin with LRA."  
„And now when Makarov is dead what's left of Ultranationalists believe eveyone forgot about their secret cooperation and they're making a move. But we got them, huh?" Frost crossed arms on his chest and gazed at MacMillan.  
„Aye. We might get 'em, this time for good. Hopefully, the last wanker from Inner Circle will die soon. The mission will start at 10 PM today but untill then, ye should get a proper bevvy and sleep. Come with me!"  
MacMillan took them to a nearby cafe for a drink before showing where they'll be sleeping inside the base, though he knew none of them will be able to shut their eyes, out of excitement. They were walking towards there for 15 minutes. Cafe was placed in the first row next to the beach and was already barely filled with customers. It looked like any other beach cafe, instead of walls it had a wooden fence with poles which holded strawy truss and the metal furniture was poorly designed with chairs having a thin, green cushions and tables holding only ashtrays.  
„This is not what you do, Mac." Alice was sitting next to him, while Dunn and Frost were across the table talking about the mission.  
„Gonnae no dae that. Give 'em two peeves. I don't want them to get pished by the evening. Ye can give 'em the sandwiches too," MacMillan almost shouted at the waiter who was carrying two whiskeys to Dunn and Frost. „Huh, what a goon... Listen hen, no one is doing their job since the war has ended. I have my hawns full with dirty Special Force soldiers and there's noting I can do aboot it. I couldn't wait to get away from there. And ye want the last Ultranationalist bastirts terminated for good the most of all people, am I right?"  
„You are," She helplessly answered. „I just wish there is something more we could do other than killing them."  
„We will also stop a terrorist and child military and slavery if we succeed. That's something, my hen. Ye want a sandwich too?" MacMillan asked and concluded the conversation about the mission.  
„Sure. What do they have?"  
„Tuna." He frowned knowing she hates fish.  
„Then no."  
„Just messin' with ye hen!" he laughed and light a cigarette. „They have fried squid too! At least I think it's a squid..."  
„I think I'll pass for now." Alice laughed with him, remembering she has a whole bar of chocolate in her bag. If she's lucky enough it didn't melt.  
Though they've known each other longer than Dunn and Frost tought, none of them could brought up topic about Soap. He became the person MacMillan never talks about unlike Alice who does if she wants to.  
„Hey, you mentioned something about 'proper sleep' earlier," Dunn awkwardly said to MacMillan. „I'd like to do that now."  
„We've been here for only few minutes. What, ye goons didn't sleep last night?" everyone nodded on his question. „Fantastic. Awrite, I'll take ye to the camp now."  
They followed him back inside the base, close to the main building. Right next to it were dozens of tents prepared for soldiers but since there weren't any notable or important missions and preparations, most of them were empty. MacMillan placed Dunn and Frost in one tent and Alice in the one next to theirs around noon. Despit what Mac thought, Dunn was the only one who fall asleep during the day time. Frost and Alice were too excited to close their eyes, even for few minutes.  
At 9 PM, when the dark was already surrounding Jubail, Alice went outside her tent and noticed Frost already there. He was leaned with his back on a broken lamp post, staring at the sky with barely visible stars.  
„You know what will happen tonight?" Alice approached him.  
„We'll get murdered?"  
„No. Well, maybe that too, but there's something else," she looked up to the stars. „Tonight is the peak of Perseids meteor shower. Last time I've watched them was 2 years ago in Scotland. We spend 4 hours trying to find a cloudless place far away from city lights."  
„Sounds like mission impossible up there."  
„Yeah, but it was worth it."  
„I hear that," he quickly glanced at his tent. „I'd like to see them."  
„They're just like fireworks, only better. Natural," Alice looked up again. „Sky's clear so we'll probably see everything. IF we don't get killed in the mean time."  
„I honestly hope we won't."  
Alice found a clean spot on the ground next to lamp post and sat down. Frost did the same, getting tired of standing for hours. This was their last chance to talk about topics not related to the mission and they wanted to enjoy every second of it.  
„Our gamer is sleeping ever since?"  
„Oh yeah," Frost sighed and rolled his eyes as he remembered how much Dunn snores. „He mentioned some hacked communicating ear plugs before he went to sleep."  
„Hacked?" she confusedly repeated. „How the hell can he hack an ear plug?"  
„It beats me. But I guess we'll soon find out," he looked at his watch. „Dunn should be awake in 10 minutes."  
After few moments of silence loud music sounded off from the tent where Dunn was supposed to sleep, scaring the birds away along with Alice an Frost who immediatelly jumped.  
„Minutes, huh?!" Alice sarcastically shouted at Frost.  
„Sorry, sorry!" Dunn said after he turned the music down. „I was just downloading music to our ear plugs."  
„You can't be serious!" Frost laughed.  
„Yeah, it's kind cool fighting along with music," he turned down the music, crawled out of tent and approached with three ear plugs gripped in his hand. „It's like real life soundtrack. Ted did a great job, man!"  
„First, you better hope we can still communicate through those ear plugs 'cause that's what they're made for. And second," Frost cleared his throat. „I don't even wanna know who Ted is."  
„C'mon Frosty, I'm just trying to spice up this mission. Ain't that right AB?" he looked at Alice who hated nicknames.  
„If we can still communicate," she exchanged looks with Frost. „then I guess it's okay. And what the hell does AB mean?"  
„Thank you for agreeing," Dunn made a little bow. „And I'll tell you when you deserve it... AB." He smiled and went back to tent, probably to download more music on ear plugs.  
„I hope there will be a mute option." Frost mumbled for himself as he sat back down on the ground.


End file.
